


50 Adashi kisses

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Doing all 50 kisses based on an ask game from tumblr.





	1. Good morning

Adam opened his eyes and found himself staring into Shiro’s eyes. “Good morning babe,” Shiro told Adam with a soft smile.

“Good morning Takashi,” Adam replied leaning forward to kiss his fiancé who hummed happily.

“I'm so happy that I get to wake up to the sexiest man every morning,” Shiro said smiling at Adam after kissing him again. 

Adam chuckled. “So am I.”

Shiro moved on top of Adam. “I have a suggestion for how we can spend the morning since neither of us have classes today.”

“Oh yeah,” Adam asked with a small chuckle.

“Yeah. Like this,” Shiro replied leaning down to capture Adam’s lips in a kiss again. It was a great morning for both of them.


	2. Good Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good night kiss

“Adaaaammmmm,” Shiro whined into Adam’s neck. “Let’s go to bed.” 

“You can go to bed Takashi,” Adam said taking his eyes off the textbook to look at his boyfriend/roommate. “I feel like I need to study a little bit longer.”

“But you’re the smartest guy in the class. If anyone is going to ace this test it will be you,” Shiro replied truthfully. 

Adam smiled. “Thanks, but you just want me to come to bed with you.”

Shiro chuckled. “I do…But I guess I’ll go ahead and go to bed and leave you alone so you can study some more.”

Adam smiled at Shiro and pulled him in for a goodnight kiss. “I’ll try to join you in fifteen minutes. Goodnight Takashi.”

Shiro smiled. “Goodnight.”

Adam studied and when he joined Shiro in bed twenty minutes later, Shiro was already asleep and snoring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh these all take place at various ages in their relationship


	3. goodbye kiss

Adam sighed as he gathered the things he needed for his class. “Takashi, please talk me into canceling my class.”

Shiro grinned at Adam from his relaxed position on the couch. “Oh babe, as much as I would love for you to lay here with me, you would be doing those kids a major disservice by canceling your class. You’re the best teacher here.”

“You suck,” Adam mumbled as he walked over to Shiro who chuckled and took his hand.

“So do you,” Shiro responded with a wink that had Adam rolling his eyes.

“I’ll see you later lazy,” Adam teased as he leaned down to give Shiro a kiss. Shiro smiled as they kissed.

“I’ll be waiting for you,” Shiro responded with a wink.

Adam chuckled. “I’ll see you later.”


	4. Kiss Where it hurts

Shiro looked at Adam sympathetically. “I wish I could take away your pain babe.”

Adam sighed and looked at his arm which was wrapped in a cast. “I wish you could too.” 

Shiro frowned and kissed Adam’s forehead. “I’ll do everything I can to make things easy for you.”

“Thank you Takashi.” 

“No need to thank me. It’s what lovers do for one another,” Shiro said as he bent down to kiss Adam’s fingers which stuck out from the cast. “I wish it was possible to kiss away your pain.”

Adam smiled. “Well, I would prefer that if it were possible because your kisses are pretty magical... Do try not to have too much fun with a new flight partner while I’m healing. I would be very sad if you found someone you loved flying with more than me.”

Shiro chuckled softly as he settled on the bed beside his boyfriend. “There is no way I could enjoy flying with anyone other than you. I promise you that.”


	5. where it doesn't hurt

“Come on Adam. Dance with me,” Shiro begged, pulling Adam up from the couch. Adam sighed and began slow dancing with Shiro as music played softly in the background.

“Is there a reason for this,” Adam asked as he rested his forehead against Shiro’s. 

“Is I love you a good reason,” Shiro asked with a soft smile.

Adam chuckled and kissed Shiro softly. “I suppose so.” As Shiro led Adam around their living room, Adam placed kisses all over his face and neck.


	6. Kiss on a falling tear

“Adam, are you crying,” Shiro asked with a smile.

Adam sniffed. “Takashi, why did you have to choose the most depressing movie to watch?”

“I’m sorry babe,” Shiro said kissing Adam’s cheek, feeling the warm tear that he caught under his lips. “But it was good wasn’t it?”

Adam rolled his eyes. “Yes it was good, but now I’m crying.” 

Shiro kissed his wet cheek again. “I’ll choose a comedy this time…And then I’ll make you laugh in there,” Shiro said nodding towards the bedroom. Adam chuckled.

“Deal.”


	7. to Shut them up

Shiro watched, torn between amusement and annoyance, as his fiance ranted about their upcoming wedding. “Somehow my parents found out about the wedding and have decided to invite themselves even though I don’t want them there…I am so stressed out about everything and I want everything to be perfect because it’s our wedding and I’ve dreamed about it for so long and I don’t want anything to ruin it, especially my horrible parents and-.”

Shiro took it upon himself to cut off Adam’s ranting before he worked himself into a panic attack with a soft tender kiss that automatically had Adam relaxing. Shiro wrapped his arms around Adam as he continued softly kissing the man he would marry in a few weeks. “Babe, no matter what happens, it is going to be perfect because I am marrying you.”

Adam smiled and rested his forehead against Shiro’s. “Yeah, but-.”

“No buts. Actually, get your butt to the bedroom. We are taking a break from wedding planning,” Shiro said following Adam into the bedroom.


	8. in secrecy

“Adam, I don’t think I can make it to our room,” Shiro whispered as they walked down the hallway hand in hand. 

Adam smirked. “Why?”

“You know exactly why,” Shiro scowled. Adam had whispered suggestive things to him all during class and he was impatient to get back to their room and have his revenge.

Adam smiled smugly. “I love you Takashi.” 

Shiro didn’t respond because he was looking for a closet, which he spotted seconds later. “Come on,” he told Adam pulling him into the closet.

“I never thought I’d be back in the closet,” Adam joked. 

Shiro laughed despite the cheesiness of the joke. “Adam, please just take care of this problem that you caused.”

“Since you said please, I will,” Adam teased as Shiro pulled down his pants and underwear. Adam leaned forward to kiss Shiro before happily taking care of Shiro’s problem.


	9. Public kiss

“Takashi, have you noticed that those old women have been staring at us the entire time we’ve been here,” Adam asked tapping one finger on his coffee cup. 

When Shiro turned around, the few old women averted their gazes from the two young men. “Hmm. Odd,” he replied, turning his gaze back to his husband. “But no, I didn’t notice. I’m too busy staring at my sexy husband.”

A blush lit up Adam’s face as Shiro took his hand and squeezed it. “I love you Takashi.”

“I love you too Mr. Shirogane,” Shiro replied leaning forward to brush his lips against Adam’s warm ones, tasting a bit of the pumpkin spice latte that Adam ordered. 

Adam sighed happily. “Three months of marriage and I never get tired of hearing you call me that. I am glad I took your last name.” 

“I am too,” Shiro responded with a loving smile and another soft kiss. “Do you want another coffee before we leave?”

“I’m not opposed to another cup,” Adam responded as Shiro stood up.

“I’ll get you one,” Shiro responded with a smile. After Shiro paid and Adam cleaned up, they walked outside hand in hand.


	10. Desperate

Adam walked into the apartment he shared with his fiancé who he hadn’t seen in two days. He was ready to be with him after forty- eight hours apart. Shiro was walking out of their bathroom, fresh from the shower when Adam entered their bedroom. 

“Hey babe-,” Shiro replied just before Adam pulled him in for a heated, desperate kiss. Shiro laughed as Adam guided them to their bed, kissing him hungrily. “I missed you too.”

Adam smiled as he quickly shed his clothes, doing his best to keep his lips on some part of his lover. “I missed you as well. Talking can wait."

Shiro agreed and kissed Adam just as desperately as he was kissing him. Two days apart was two days too long.


	11. Joyful Kiss

Before Sam Holt could finish his sentence pronouncing them husband and husband, Shiro pulled Adam in for a kiss. Laughter filled the room at Shiro’s impatience to kiss his new groom. 

“I love you so much Adam Shirogane,” Shiro told Adam once he broke the kiss.

“I love you too Mr. Impatient,” Adam responded teasing Shiro who laughed and pulled Adam in for several more passionate loving kisses, forgetting they were still standing in front of everyone they love. It wasn’t until they heard coughing when Shiro tried to slide one hand down Adam’s pants that they came back to reality, laughing. 

“I’m not even sorry,” Shiro said laughing as he leaned over to kiss Adam again.


	12. Grief

Adam held onto Shiro’s hand tightly as they sat in a church for the funeral of Adam’s favorite aunt. She was the first person that Adam came out to and it was because of her that Adam worked up the courage to confess to Shiro how he felt about him. Adam rested his head on Shiro’s shoulder as a fresh wave of tears rolled down his face. 

“I miss her Takashi,” he said so quietly that Shiro almost didn’t hear him.

“I know babe,” he replied just as softly, pressing a kiss to the top of Adam’s head. “I do too.”

After the service, Adam and Shiro went back to their hotel room. Neither of them stayed to talk with the other members of Adam’s family. “Thanks for coming with me today. I know that my family doesn’t like that I’m with you but it meant the world to me that you were with me,” Adam told Shiro as they began to change out of their suits.

“It was no problem,” Shiro said leaning in to softly kiss Adam’s forehead. “Plus I loved your aunt and not just because she was the only member of your family to support you after you came out.”

Adam chuckled softly. “You love her because she talked me into confessing about how I feel about you and then the two of you became close trading embarrassing stories about me…Traitor.”

Shiro laughed and pulled Adam in for a loving kiss. “I love you. Do you want anything to eat? You haven’t eaten anything all day and you really should eat something.” 

“Takashi…”

“I’m ordering us some food. I need you to eat,” Shiro told Adam as he put an arm around him.

Adam rolled his eyes, but smiled, feeling grateful for his boyfriend more than ever.


	13. discreetly

Adam was chatting excitedly with some friends when he caught Shiro’s eye from across the room. Shiro motioned for him to come join him. “Excuse me a moment,” Adam told his friends as before he made his way over to his soon to be husband who handed him a drink. 

“How are you doing,” Shiro asked Adam with a smile.

“You motioned me over here to ask how I’m doing,” Adam asked taking a sip of his drink.

Shiro moved close to Adam, lips hovering near Adam’s ear. “I have other reasons.” 

Adam shivered as Shiro’s breath tickled him. “Takashi…”

Shiro briefly touched his lips to the side of Adam’s head, appearing to be whispering something to him before pulling away. “I’m going to miss you tonight.” 

“Yeah, well you’re the one who suggested sleeping separately so we aren’t late to our own wedding,” Adam told him with a smile. “But I am going to miss you too…I should go before someone thinks you’re going to take me away and have your way with me in a closet somewhere.”

“I would totally do that,” Shiro grinned, ignoring the eye roll Adam gave him. “Love you. See you tomorrow.”


	14. casually

“Hey babe,” Adam said as Shiro walked into the kitchen. Shiro lightly pecked Adam’s lips before going to the refrigerator. “Sleep well?”

“Yes. That nap was much needed…What are you making? It smells delicious.”

“I thought that since you were having a rough day I would make your favorite food for dinner,” Adam replied, knowing it was worth it for the look that came across his husbands face.

“I love you Adam. You’re the best,” Shiro said walking up behind Adam to put his arms around him.

“So are you Takashi. Love you too.”


	15. passionately

“Takashi, I have loved you for the longest time. You’re my best friend and I love you and-.”

“Yes,” Shiro replied with a grin, interrupting Adam’s proposal. “Yes.”

“You didn’t let me finish,” Adam told him, slightly annoyed because he had this big speech planned.

“Yes,” Shiro repeated, dropping to his knees before pulling Adam in for a kiss. Adam kissed Shiro back as passionately as Shiro was kissing him, accidentally dropping the ring box in the process. Adam reluctantly broke their kiss to pick it up.

“Takashi, hasn’t anyone told you it’s rude to interrupt someone when they’re proposing to you,” Adam laughed as he picked up the ring and slid it on Shiro’s finger.

Shiro chuckled softly. “No. Not until today at least…I’m sorry. I just got excited because I’ve dreamt of marrying you for a long time. I love you and cannot wait to be your husband.”

Adam sighed as Shiro started kissing his neck. “This will be a fun story to tell the kids. ‘Hey kids, when I proposed to your father he rudely interrupted me. Try to avoid doing that if you are proposed to’,” Adam said as Shiro laughed.

“Adam, I said yes,” Shiro said bumping Adam’s nose with his. “Isn’t that the important part?”

“Yes, I suppose,” Adam replied before they got lost in passionate love making.


	16. lazy

Late Saturday morning, Adam rolled over in bed to face his pest of a boyfriend who kept poking at him, trying to wake him up. 

“You’re lucky I love you Takashi or else I would murder you,” Adam responded sleepily as Shiro pulled him in for a kiss. 

“You don’t mean that,” Shiro responded kissing Adam again. “You would feel terribly guilty for killing the love of your life.”

“Who also happens to be a pain in my butt,” Adam replied with a yawn.

Shiro laughed and kissed Adam again. “I love you.” 

Adam didn’t respond as he was too busy trading lazy kisses with his boyfriend.


	17. Distraction

“Babe, stop,” Adam replied half heartedly as Shiro covered him with kisses.

“Do you really want me to because you don’t sound like you want me to,” Shiro smirked as he made eye contact with his husband. 

“How am I supposed to grade these papers with you kissing me,” Adam asked as Shiro leaned over to kiss his nose.

“Later,” Shiro responded with a smile.

“You could be helpful,” Adam replied, turning his eyes back to the paper he was currently grading.

“Just like you were a few nights ago when you were distracting me with your heavenly kisses,” Shiro asked with a smirk. “I asked for you to help me grade the papers for my students but I remember receiving absolutely no help from you.”

Adam looked up at him again. “You’re a pest.”

“A pest that you love very much,” Shiro smirked as he leaned over to kiss Adam again.


	18. encouragement

“Babe, you’ve got this,” Adam told Shiro seriously, smoothing out his uniform. 

Shiro sighed, anxious to get this over with. “I would rather not do this.” 

Adam leaned in to softly kiss Shiro. “I know babe. I wish I could get you out of it.”

“Well, you could,” Shiro said looking towards their bedroom.

Adam snorted. “Is sex all you think about?”

Shiro chuckled. “Maybe?”

Adam laughed and kissed Shiro again. “Well, you get through this and we can come back here and you can do whatever you want to me.” 

Shiro’s eyes lit up with excitement. “Come on babe. I have a speech to give. We can’t be late.”

Adam chuckled as Shiro pulled him out of the room.


	19. for luck

Adam stared at Shiro nervously. “I don’t know if I can do this.”

“You came out to your aunt and she was fine with it,” Shiro reminded him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. 

“Yeah, well, she’s always been cool about LGBT stuff,” Adam mumbled. 

“Adam, you don’t have to come out to your parents if you don’t want to,” Shiro told him softly. 

“I know. I just hate having to keep you a secret. You’re important to me,” Adam told him.

“Do you want me to go with you,” Shiro asked. “Because I can and will.” 

“As much as I would love for you to, I don’t think it would be a good idea. It’s not personal though.”

“I know,” Shiro replied, kissing Adam’s hand. “I love you.”

“I love you too Takashi.” Adam sighed and stood up. “I should get going before I’m late.” 

Shiro walked with Adam to the door. “Let me know if you need me.”

“Thanks Takashi. I’ll see you later.”

Shiro pulled Adam in for a warm soft kiss, filled with love. “Good luck Adam. If they don’t accept you for being gay then that’s their loss. You aren’t bad because of it. Remember that.” 

“Thanks Takashi,” Adam responded with a nervous smile.


	20. on a scar

Adam opened the door to the living quarters he shared with his fiancé. “Honey, I’m home!”

Shiro turned around to face Adam from his place on the couch, smile lighting up his face. “Hey babe.”

Adam kicked his shoes off before joining Shiro on the couch where Shiro was flipping through a photo album. “What are you doing?” 

“Trying to choose some pictures to use for our wedding,” Shiro said putting an arm around his soon to be husband.

“You were such a cute kid,” Adam said as he glanced at the photos. “What happened?”

Shiro chuckled. “You’re funny.”

Adam smiled and kissed Shiro’s cheek. “I’m kidding honey.”

Shiro smiled and looked at Adam. “I know. How was your day?”

“Long and exhausting. I’m happy to be home with you. Do you want to order a pizza? I don’t feel like making anything and I don’t trust you to cook.”

“Adam, I only set the kitchen on fire once,” Shiro reminded him.

“That’s once too many,” Adam replied with a smile.

Shiro chuckled. “Pizza sounds perfect.” After Adam ordered their usual pizza, he turned his attention back to his future husband. 

“You ok?” Adam let one hand run through Shiro’s hair softly.

“Just looking at these pictures is bringing up some memories-good and bad. I have changed so much. Not just emotionally but physically as well,” Shiro said looking at the first picture he took with Adam. They both were perfect in appearance, physically speaking.

Adam placed a tender loving kiss on Shiro’s nose across the scar. “You’re still my beautiful Takashi and always will be no matter what you look like. You know that.”

Shiro smiled at Adam. “I know.” He closed the photo album. “I think that’s enough for the night. You have my full attention now.”


	21. on a place of insecurity

Adam sighed as he felt Shiro’s lips brush against his neck lightly. “Stop being such a tease Takashi.”

Shiro chuckled. “Haven’t you heard of a little thing called patience.”

Adam snorted. “Yes.”

“Then use some,” Shiro replied as he placed kisses gently all over Adam’s neck and face. Adam hissed as Shiro lightly placed kisses over his scar that covered his cheek. “What?”

“Nothing,” Adam replied with a sigh.

Shiro removed his lips from Adam’s face to look at him. “Babe…Talk to me.”

“It’s nothing Takashi. It’s dumb.”

“If something is bothering you, it’s not dumb,” Shiro responded gently. “It’s this isn’t it?” Shiro lightly ran his index finger over Adam’s scar, feeling his face heat up in confirmation. 

“I don’t know if I’ll ever get over how insecure it makes me, no matter how many times you kiss it,” Adam replied ashamed. 

Shiro pulled him in for a hug and kissed the top of his head.


	22. Chapter 22

Shiro cursed under his breath as he quickly pulled Adam behind the tree with him. Both of them did their best to remain as quiet as possible so Iverson wouldn’t hear them. They always knew it was risky to sneak out after curfew but neither cared. Adam leaned in to kiss Shiro who smiled and pulled Adam closer. Adam learned a while back that Shiro was turned on by the possibility of being caught. After a few minutes, Iverson gave up and headed back inside which gave them the opportunity to go to their spot. Their hearts were still racing as they laid down on the blanket that they brought out with them.

“You’ve always been a bad influence on me Takashi,” Adam teased as Shiro pulled him into his arms. Shiro chuckled and placed a light kiss on the top of Adam’s head.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Adam,” Shiro said hiding a smile in Adam’s hair. 

Adam snorted. “Whatever.”

Shiro chuckled. “Adam, you choose to come out here with me.”

Adam smiled. “I know.”

Shiro laughed as they settled in for another night of sleeping under the stars.


	23. in relief

“I’m home,” Adam announced because he knew Shiro would be worried. Shiro ran to him and pulled him in for a kiss. It was late and Shiro had been worried that something had happened to Adam especially since he couldn't reach Adam on the phone.

“Babe, what’s going on, you scared me half to death,” Shiro told Adam, feeling relieved that his boyfriend had gotten back home in one piece. “I tried to call you but you never answered.”

“I didn’t want to talk to anyone,” Adam responded numbly, kicking off his shoes. 

“Adam…” Shiro looked at Adam with so much love and concern that Adam broke down crying. Shiro immediately wrapped his arms around his boyfriend as Adam cried into his t-shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to have the rest of this series published by the end of the year.


End file.
